Back to the War
by Skull on Cap
Summary: The First Contact with the Imperial has gone sour as the Imperial ships fired. In return, the USMA and the CAS ships fired back...Once again, the humans and the former Covenant aliens are going war...against Darth Sideous and his empire.Now discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to the War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to get more resources for the Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a Rodian pirate ship has accidently found the Omega Halo and reported to the Imperial. A group of Venator-class ships have been sent to location of the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

**Prologue: Imperial Prevail and Expand**

**In Star War Universe...By the way, this is AU Star War. That mean the ending of Star War in this story is different from the movie. Also, be prepared as one or few popular characters of Star War may died. Thank you.**

Somewhere in space, there was a great battle going on with two different factions, the Imperials and the Rebels. The Imperials, also called by Galactic Empire, is ruled by a rather sinister old-looking man who called himself, Darth Sideous, and proclaimed himself as the emperor of the Imperials. The Rebels were the groups of people, from humans to Rodians, whose goal is to bring the Imperials down as the Imperials are more akin to dictatorship, rather than democracy. Both factions have been waging "war" for long time, since Darth Sideous has bought the Republic down and reformed it to Galactic Empire, while wiping out the majority of Jedi and Republic supporters. The only alive "Jedi", or rather the people who can use the Force, are currently Darth Sideous, Darth Vader, and Luke Skywalker, who seem to be in bad situation as he struggling against Darth Vader…

Buzzing sounds could be heard as two figures in command center of gigantic "ship" called Death Star. Those two figures are Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader as they're fighting with weapons called Lightsaber, one is blue and other is red. Clashing and struggling for dominance as their life depend on their duel. And for good reason as whoever wins the battle will determine the victory for the factions that are still raging space battle. Suddenly, Luke made a mistake by leaving his side open to Darth Vader, who spotted it and expertly swing his lightsaber at Luke's side. In panic, Luke attempt to block and ended up getting both of arms cut off, causing Luke to drop down on floor and scream in pain with Darth Vader looming over him, staring at Luke passively. Without hesitation, Darth Vader raise his lightsaber as Luke continue to scream, not paying attention to Darth Vader. Darth Vader brings down his lightsaber on Luke, but stopped when lightsaber is about few centimeters from Luke's head. There, Darth Vader hear someone in background is clapping and crackling gleefully, who slowly got off his chair and walk toward Darth Vader.

"Heh heh…Well done, Darth Vader…Now, what are you waiting for? Finish him off and go crush the rebel ships." Said by no other than the emperor, Darth Sideous. Darth Vader, still has his lightsaber above Luke's head, remain motionless, staring at Luke, who rolled on back and stare back at Darth Vader. Managed to tone down his agony and seeing no other way to get out of this situation alive, Luke steeled himself and wait for Darth Vader's execution.

"_So…This is it…I've failed…Sorry, friends…I'm not strong enough to defeat him and to kill the emperor…" _Luke, then closed his eyes as Darth Vader raise his lightsaber and swing toward Luke's head. Then, Luke hear some noises: sound of lightning, someone's painful moans and item fell to a floor. Opening his eyes, Luke was surprised to see Darth Vader, lying on floor with smoke omitting off his body. Seconds later, Luke turned his head to where Darth Sideous at.

"How dare you…Darth Vader! How dare you attempted to usurp me! Your master! Who made you stronger! How dare you! But at the same time, I'm not surprise…As it's a 'tradition' for apprentices to kill the masters and become one…Or least, they tried…Foolish apprentice…Or should I say _former _apprentice." Darth Sideous who screamed in anger and later, cool down and proceed to send more Force Lightnings on Darth Vader, who scream in aguish and pain. Later, Darth Vader has been fried to death, Luke was horrified and looks at Darth Sideous, who sneered and look down on him, before he fried him with viscous Force Lightning.

Somewhere in Death Star's Core Room, 3 flying shapes can seen with two of them being smaller and attacking the bigger ship, whose goal is to destroy the Death Star's core as in order to blow the massive planet-size ship up. That bigger ship is no other than Millenium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo. The other two fighters are Imperial space fighters and unfortunately for them, the Millenium Falcon pull unexpected stunt, surprising two Imperial fighters. Only one of them hit the wall and exploded, while other managed to gather its mind and continue to chase the Millenium Hawk. Seconds later, Solo's ship finally got to the firing range and just when Solo is about to fire the lasers at the core of Death Star, he and other on Millenium Falcon suddenly hear what it's appeared to be Luke's one last scream

"Wha-?Oh, damn! That was close! Nearly ran into the core! What the hell was that?" Han Solo exclaimed, after he moved his ship around the core at last second. Sadly, the surviving Imperial fighter has managed to land critical hit on Millenium Falcon's engine, causing it to spin out of control. Inside the ship, the crews were screaming and hanging onto something for their lives. Before the ship crash into the wall, Han Solo experienced flashbacks from first time meeting Luke Skywalker, saving Princess Leia, and other memories.

**"BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**" the Millenium Falcon has been destroyed...By lucky shots from the Imperial fighter.

**What Happen after the Battle of Yavin:**

Seeing that the Death Star remained intact, since Millenium Falcon has failed to destroyed the core, the Rebel forces have retreated from the space battle, after one rebel ship sent smaller ship to pick up Princess Leia, who grieved death of Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. Ever since that battle, the Rebels decided to stay low profile and gather more supporters, with Darth Sideous remained alive and still as emperor.

Having killed off Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, who attempted to betray him, Darth Sideous decided to kill off Mara Jade, so she won't betray him. Thus, he sent Mara Jade on fake mission to planet that was randomly picked by the emperor, where hired bounty hunters were waiting to ambush Mara Jade. But somehow, Mara Jade survived, whether due to interferance of the Rebels or Mara Jade has somehow knew what going to happen. Other than Mara Jade still alive, Darth Sideous has some concern as the resources seem to get lower and lower, since constructing the Death Star has been EXTREMELY expensive. Not to mention that one Death Star is not enough for Darth Sideous. Having made decision, Darth Sideous decided to sent few fleets to explore the unknown region for more resources. The fleets have been also tasked with investigating some unknown large ring like object that was accidently spotted by Rodian pirate ship, who was running away from the Imperial ship.

Darth Sideous, since the Battle of Yavin, has decided to continue his secret project called Project Enternal that no one know, not even Darth Vader himself.

**Author(EDITED): **Well, what do you think, readers? Reason why I have Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker die off, because...well, for the sake of story, Darth Sideous is better candidate to be greedy power hungry emperor, plus he's already emperor. But do not fear! You will see beloved Darth Vader and Luke again...No, they're not coming back from dead. Why Han Solo died? Well, obviously, Darth Sideous will need Death Star, but don't worry, readers. It will be destroyed...One day.

**Author: **Oh yeah, for those who wondering about Han Solo flying Falcon...Let just said Lando chickened out. This is AU aka alternate universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to expand the power of Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a group of Venator-class ships found the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the power-hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

* * *

><p><strong>References: <strong>

**Sangheili- Elites**

**Ungoyys- Grunts**

**Mgalekgolo- Hunters**

**Kig-Yars- Jackals**

**Huragoks- Engineers**

* * *

><p><strong>History of UEG and UNSC, now called UHSG and USMA<strong>

It took several weeks to end the Human-Covenant War, a war between the human-Sangheili and the Covenants with the Brutes retreating back to where ever they came from, the Jackels going back to their old days of piracy, the Grunts joining the Sangheili along with the Hunters and the Engineers. As for the Prophets and the Drones, they were never seen again.

Now, the Great War was finally over, the mankind cheered and grieved as a rather huge percentage of human population has been killed, along with more than several colony planets have been glassed by the now-dead Covenant.

It took more than 25 years to get the UEG and UNSC back to their full strength as they were, before the Great War occurred. However, despite that the Covenant is no more, the UNSC still facing the threat from rebels, but different rebels from the Insurrection. Unlike the Insurrections, the rebels want the UNSC to give the power back to the government and bring back the democracy. The UNSC insisted that the mankind is not back at full strength. Then once again, the mankind has gone into another civil war for 7 years. Seven years later, the UEG and the UNSC have been burn down and from their ashes, the new-born government rise. The United Human System Government, or the UHSG for short, along with its military, the United System Military Arms, or the USMA for short.

In UHSG Senate, each planet will have its own Senators and the President can be elected as leader of UHS and USMA. To be qualified for President, person must be in Senate for 10 years minimum, have experience in politic and have people skills, and must be 45 or over. The President will have two terms maximum with 3 years per term. That's total of 6 years for President.

As for the former Covenants, the Sangheili have formed new empire, the Confederation of Allied Species, or the CAS for short. Along with the Sangheili, the CAS is joined by the Grunts now called the Ungoyys, the Hunters now called the Mgalekgolo, and the Engineers now called the Huragoks. The CAS government is called High Council of Confederate with Chancellor being the leader of the CAS.

Although there's no longer a war between the humans and the non-humans, the tensions still existed between them, similar to old day of Cold War between the old United States and the old Soviet Union. Almost a month, after the Great War, both factions: humans and the aliens have signed the agreement called the Great Promise.

The Great Promise stated that the humans will not attack the Sangheili, the Ungoyys, the Mgalekgolo, and the Huragoks (for some reason that the Huraogks have been included in conditions). The Sangheili and other races will not attack the humans. Both factions have agreed to work together as to fight the now called the Brute Remnants, the Jackel Pirates, and the remaining Floods. They also agreed to find the remaining Halo rings and destroyed them. Before destroying the Halo ring, both faction must be there as sign of "trust" as to make sure that the Floods don't escape their prison.

When the UHSG and the USMA have been formed, the Great Promise have been renew, with same conditions, but few more things. The UHS and the CAS have agreed to shared their cultures and technology, much to the populations' protests as both the UHS and the CAS people do not want to do anything with each other. Though, both faction have gained something from the Great Promise II.

**Almost 125 years later**

The tension between the UHS and the CAS has lessened, somewhat and the war against the Brute Remnants and the Jackal Pirate was over with the Brutes being bombed back to their Stone Age and the Jackals have joined the CAS, much to outrage of the UHS and the CAS citizens. Both factions have imporved in term of technology and economy. Unfortunately, they still have yet to find the location of last Halo ring, the Omega Halo.

**Several months later**

The USMA and the CAS Navy fleets have finally found the Omega Halo, but they have encountered a group of pointy ships who have already found the Omega Halo and were about to get closer to the Omega Halo. Not wanting the Floods to escape, the leading captains of USMA and CAS both send transmissions and warning to the newcomers. During the transmission, the USMA and the CAS were surprised to see that the new-comers were actually humans and from faction called the Galactic Empire, or the Imperials. The same can be said for the Imperial "scouting" group of Venator-class ships. Sadly, the First Contact with the Imperials has gone sour. After receiving the message from the Emperor, the Imperial group continue their course toward the last Halo. Both the USMA and the CAS ships have attempted to intercept the Imperial ships, but the Imperial ships have fire the lasers at the USMA and the CAS ships, thinking that these ships are primative compared to "elegant" designed ships of the Imperial.

After the first shot, both USMA and CAS ships have fired back, much to the leading Imperial captain's surprise when lasers didn't do much damage as thoughted by the Imperial and that both USMA and CAS ships wiped out two-third of Imperial "scouting" group.

**Week later**

The UHS and the CAS have sent their diplomats to the supposedly the capital of the Imperial, according to leading Imperial captain during the transmission. The diplomats were never heard again as they may have been killed by the Imperial. At the same time, the Imperial has launched attack on one of the CAS colony planets called Gradeglo, populated by Sangheili and the Mgalekgolo.

Angered, both the UHS and the CAS have declared war on the Galactic Empire, or Imperials. Both factions have also agreed to hold temporarily truce as they have common enemy. Since then, they have been getting ready for the war, increasing recruitments, stepping up the technology research and improvement, and others.

This war will have huge impact on the UHS-CAS and the Imperials.

Who will win? The Galactic Empire, who looking for more resources. Or the USMA-CAS, who have declared war on the Galactic Empire for "unprovoked" attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, this is pretty much a brief history of what happen to old UNSC and the former Covenant alien. The UEG and the UNSC have been replaced by the UHSG and the USMA. While the CAS consisted of the Sangheili, the Ungoyys, the Mgalekgolo, the Huroguks, and the Kig-Yars.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to expand the power of Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a group of Venator-class ships found the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the power-hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

* * *

><p><strong>References: <strong>

**Sangheili- Elites**

**Ungoyys- Grunts**

**Mgalekgolo- Hunters**

**Kig-Yars- Jackals**

**Huragoks- Engineers**

* * *

><p><strong>Human (UHS) Military Section<strong>

**Ships**

**Refitted- **After the Human-Covenant War aka the Great War, the USMA have been reviewing their Navy and realized that there are a lot of room for improvements and thus, they begin to refit and re-design the existing ships such as Frigate, Marathon, and Destroyers.

**Frigate Ship- **Similar appearance, except they're fitted with new type of armor that seem to offer resistance to plasma as well as being more durable than the Great War-era ships. The Frigate ships have also been refitted with improved MAC guns that shoot radioactive MAS round that travel small fraction of speed of light. They have also been refitted with new type of point defense guns that pack more firepower and more accurate than the Great War-era. They also have improved Slipspace engine that's standard for all USMA Navy ships.

**Marathon-class Ship- **During the Great War, the Marathon-class ships have been viewed better than Halcyon-class ships against the former Covenant ships. To further increase their survivability and firepower, the USMA have refitted them with new armors and newly improved MAC gun that pack more firepower than refitted Frigate and Destroyer ships. Unlike the Frigate, the Marathon's MAC Guns shoot plasma coated round and still travel at small fraction of speed of light. Marathon's MAC Guns can fire 5 times, thanks to new improved cooling system and others. They have also been refitted with better Point Defense Guns and improved Slipspace engine; however they have also been the first type of ships to be fitted with energy shield, thanks to long years of studying and several trials of errors. Their energy shield can take 2 or 3 MAC rounds, or 3 or 4 Plasma Torpedoes, or 1 Plasma Discharged Blast, before the shield falter. Currently, the Marathon ships are the backbone of the USMA Navy.

**NOTE:** Marathon-class ships have two MAC Guns that pack more power than two MAC Guns on Destroyer-class ships. The Frigate-class ships only have one MAC Gun.

**Destroyer-class Ship- **Like Frigate and Marathon-class ships, the Destroyer-class Ships have been refitted. Thanks to the new armors and the energy shield as well as improved Slipspace engine and several new weapons that have been added, the Destroyers are even more dangerous and durable than during the Great War-era. Their MAC, like Marathon-class ships, fire plasma-coat MAC round traveling at small fractions, however the Destroyers can fire four MAC round in short time, before overheating, thanks to improved coolant and other systems. Yes, the Destroyers still have two MAC Guns and can still take more punishments than Marathon-class ships. Currently in USMA Navy, the Destroyer-class ships are used as anti-fighter supports and additional firepower, while escorting Marathon-class ships.

**Prowler-class Ships-** Nothing much changed, except they have been refitted with improved cloaking system, better power generator, and improved Slipspace engine. Still useful for information gathering. They're also known for using drones called Crows that can cloaked and piloted by powerful A.I (as singular) of Prowler-class ship.

**Orbital Point Defense, or ODPs- **Similar appearance and size. Like others, the OPDs have been re-fitted with stronger Super MAC guns that fired plasma-coated Super MAC Rounds at fraction of speed of light.

**New Ships- **Since the end of the Great War and while refitting some of existing ships, the USMA realized that they need better anti-ship ships as well as more effective battle ships. Because while the MAC guns are very powerful as the round usually weighted between 300 to 5000 tons and travel at small fraction of speed of light, they are still not enough as indicated in the Great War. Thus, the USMA made few new ship designs.

**Behemoth-class Ships-** The Behemoth-class ships were made for two things: Destroy the enemy ships and to be nightmare to enemies. These ships are completely gigantic, almost two-third big as the CAS Assault-class ship. Mainly, due to thickest armors, several powerful weapons in addition to one Super MAC gun. The Behemoth-class ships also pack more firepower than Destroyer-class ships. However, to lower the cost, the Behemoth-class ships do not have hangars and do not carry troops and vehicles. The Behemoth-class ships are also not equipped with energy shield. They still have small numbers of security teams as to defend against the intruders. Instead of hangars, both sides of Behemoth-class ships have extra thrusters for Super MAC gun, lot of anti-fighter guns, and three big cannons called Side Siege Guns (total of six, three on both side) that are used as space to ground assault. The Side Siege Guns fire extremely explosive rounds that travel lot slower than MAC round, but still fast. In addition to Super MAC Gun and six Side Siege Guns, the Behemoth-class ships also have two cannons that fire special round called EMP-Cap Round. The EMP-Cap Rounds are made to make enemy ships helpless as the round, not only deal damage, but also shut down most of the enemy ship's system, including weapon and engine. The only downside of Behemoth-class ships is that they are still very expensive, thus the USMA limited the production. Still, they are very effective in space battle and planet assault. Their appearance is similar to Marathon-class ships, but bigger.

**Magus-class Ships- **When the Behemoth-class ship is unavailable, the next best ship would be Magus. At first, the higher ups at the USMA Navy were unimpressed with the Magus-class ships as they are not equipped with the MAC gun or any weapon system beside the anti-fighter guns. However, after testing against the group of captured Brute battleships that the USMA still have, after the war against the Brute Remnants and the Jackel Pirates was over, the Navy higher upswere amazed and impressed. The Magus-class ships, while only equipped with anti-fighter guns, have the toughest energy shield in USMA Navy and have few impressive arsenals. One, Magus-class ship use special round that deal greater EMP and can travel fast. Two, they have extremely complicated and powerful generators that not only power the shield, but can also increase shield of other USMA ships that have energy shield, which help, should the Marathon's shield fall low and the Magus can bring the Marathon's shield back up. Third, the Magus ships have Brain-Scramblers, the special missiles that are loaded with hostile, but complicated A.I-like viruses that can cause the low-level Artificial Intelligence sweat. The Brain-Scrambler can hack any ships, or so the scientists claimed, and mess the ship's system up such as target system. Yes, that mean the Magus ship can turn one of enemy ships into temporary ally. Lastly, the Magus ships have better Slipspace drive that allow them to "teleport" anywhere, which make the Magus perfect for harassment. Like the Behemoth-class ships, the Magus-class ships are limited, but more numerous than the Behemoth ships. The good news is that the Magus ships only require small crew and A.I to function.

**NOTE:** Basically, the Magus-class ships' Brain Scramblers are similar to GOTO drone in Star War: Knight of Republic II **made and own by BioWare**, where Goto can turn enemy robot into temporary ally. If you don't know what or who the hell is Goto drone, then think how Jedi use mind control, but temporary.

**Pegasus-class Ships-** The carrier-type ship that can carry huge amount that's nearly five times as the Marathon-class ships carry of fighters, ground troops, and vehicles. Like the Magus-class ships, the Pegasus-class Ships are not equipped with the MAC gun and only equipped with few numbers of anti-fighter guns.

**Super Orbital Defense Points- **the bigger and badder version of the ODPs. Like Behemoth-class ships, the SOPDs were made to destroy the enemy ships with extremely powerful Ultra MAC Guns. So far, only Earth and few other important Inner colony planets have few SODPs. The SODPs were created out of fear that the CAS may one day attack them with stronger ships. Hence the Ultra MAC Guns, the powerful version of Super MAC guns.

**NOTE to readers:** All ships, except Prowler, Magus, and Pergasus, have numbers of Archer missiles, ranging from 45 to 120 pods with 30 per pod.

For those who wondering about the ship classifications part, the USMA have standardized the class, meaning no light-class frigate, no heavy-class frigate, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Vehicles-Ground<strong>

**Old and/or Refitted:**

**Scorpion Tanks-** During the Great War, the Scorpions have been the Marines' best friend as they can destroy the former Wraiths and Ghosts that were harassing the Marines. Currently, the USMA still produce Scorpions with stronger armor that provide strong resistance to plasma and can move faster, thanks to stronger engines. Also pack more firepower than during the Great War.

**Warthogs- **Like the Scorpion tanks, the Warthogs have been proven helpful against the former Covenant forces as the Warthogs can run over the infantries, while the gunner mowed them down. The USMA still produce the Warthogs, but with better engine and slightly stronger armor.

**Mongoose- **Have been useful for scouting as Mongoose can travel fast on any type of terrain and made good enemy harassment and shine in hit and run tactic with the riders and the persons with rocket launchers. Still continue producing the Mongoose, the USMA have also add new feature called Plate Mines that can be drop from bottom of Mongoose as it travel, providing surprising ambush or traps for enemies. Plate Mines are same size, though slightly thicker, as paper plate back in 21st century and are very explosive. It takes two or three Plate Mines to kill a former Covenant Wraith.

**New Vehicles:**

**Burst Tanks-** While the Scorpions can blow enemies up, the USMA decided that projectile-base can no longer be the only solution to every battle. Thanks to further development of studying and improving the laser technology, the USMA have produce the Burst Tank that can fire the laser that look like Spartan Laser, but bigger and pack more firepower, depending on what mode is Burst Tank in. The Burst Tanks have two modes: Mobile and Immobile. Mobile mode let Burst Tank fire several, but weak lasers in short time, while Immobile Mode cause Burst Tank to transform into stationary mode as in order to fire powerful laser that has devastating effect on enemy vehicle, but has long cooldown. The Burst Tanks look similar to the former UNSC Rhino also called MAAP (from Halo War), but are in blackish color and use the third set of treads to hold them in place, while shooting powerful laser. Reason they're called Burst Tanks, because the USMA higher-ups were unable to decide the name and one of scientists suggested that they should called them, "Burst Tanks", because they fire burst of laser like Spartan Laser.

**Mobile Shield Regenerator Platform (MSRP) or Boon Can- **Inspired by the Engineers during the Great War, when the former Covenant fleets invaded Reach, now one of the UHS colonies. During that time, the Army Troopers were in firefight with the former Covenants and saw how the Engineers were boosting strength of the Elite's, now referred as Sangheili, energy shield as well as providing temporary energy shield to the Grunt/Ungoyy and the Jackels. It took few decades for the scientists to figure out how to duplicate the same effect as the Engineers. Unfortunately, they were unable to, but made the next best thing, the MSRP, when one of Marines told the scientists about how the Brutes would use device called Regenerator to help them regain health quickly. Like the Brute Regenerator, the MSRPs can be deployed, but unlike the Regenerator, the MSRPs help the USMA ground infantries to regenerate their energy shield quickly and that the MSRPs are not one-time use and can move, but have to be in stationary to regenerate the infantries' energy shield and the infantries have to be in range. Reason they're nicknamed the "Boon Cans", because the MSRPs look like giant version of 21st century trash cans on set of treads and they were boon to infantries. The MSRPs are tall as Scorpion tank stack on other Scorpion tank.

* * *

><p><strong>Vehicles-Air<strong>

**Old and/or Refitted:**

**Pelicans- **Nothing changed, except slightly bigger, tougher armor, and stronger engine that help Pelican to move fast, in air and in space. Still capable of traveling from space to ground and from ground to space. Pelicans now carry dozen soldiers, due to slightly bigger size. Pelicans are not equipped with energy shield as Pelicans are mostly made of armor that provides resistance to kinetic and plasma weapons.

**Vultures-** While the Vultures were undeniably powerful aircraft and one of few things that can bring old Scarab model down with their powerful arsenal of weapons, the Vultures were painfully slowed, even slower than the Hornets and Sparrowhawks. Thus, the USMA have restarted the production and refitted them with stronger engine and set of thrusters to help Vulture to move faster. The USMA also fitted them with better heavy anti-armor guns and two EMP Rocket Launchers that can make ground/air vehicle helpless or lose their energy shield. Unfortunately, the Vultures have rather limited anti-air with EMP Rocket Launchers being only thing that can hit air and require escorts to deal with enemy air fighters.

**New Air Vehicles:**

**Jethawk- **Seemly combination of aging Hornet and Sparrowhawk (from **Halo War), **but slightly smaller and flatter than old Sparrowhawk models. Jethawk were made to replace the Hornets, due to slowness compared to the old Banshee models, and the old Sparrowhawk models, due to inability to attack air and slowness. The Jethawks have slightly tougher, but light armor that provide decent resistance to kinetic and plasma weapons. They also have anti-air homing missiles(from Hornets) that are fire from both "wings" and two general purposes Gatling guns that are fire from front of Jethawks. Also equipped with energy shield for additional protection and set of thrusters that propel Jethawks faster, even faster than old Banshee models. They're equipped with energy shield, because most of their body made of light armor as to help them move faster.

**NOTE: **Think about combination of helicopter and jet fighters. Jethawks look similar to Terran Banshee in Starcraft, but slightly longer, flatter, and more "detail".

* * *

><p><strong>Space Fighter-<strong>

**Old and/or Refitted:**

**Longsword-** While they were useful for bombing, they were "inadequate", as one of the USMA officers said during one of military review meetings, against the former Covenant space fighters during the Great War, due to their rather huge and bulky shape. Thus, the USMA re-model the Longsword, making them smaller and thinner and required only two pilots. The official name is Longsword III, but many still called them Longswords. The Longswords currently used as anti-ground bombing or to carry the nuclear warhead as the USMA retired them from space battle, replaced by new Shortsword IVs. They can still fly in air and space. They also receive few types of bombing from old Shortsword models such as cryo and disruption bombs.

**Shortswords-** With the Longsword-III taking over role as bombers, the USMA have re-model the Shortswords and made the fourth generation of Shortswords. Unlike the previous generations, the Shortsword-IVs are recently new space and air superiority fighters of the USMA. Their appearance is similar to old Shortsword model (from **Halo War)**, but smaller, allowing them to be fastest and most maneuverable fighters ever in USMA and only require one pilot. The Shortsword IVs use Twin Heavy Gatling Guns that can shred enemy fighters apart, or at least that what the scientists assured. They also fire missiles that have small scale effect of EMP that can take out enemy fighter's shield or at least drop huge chunk.

**New Space Fighters:**

**Mole Rats- **During the Great War, when deceased Prophet of Regret and his fleet found the Earth, the former UNSC made several notes about how the Covenant forces get inside the ODPs, which stand for Orbital Defense Points, with special transport and then blow the ODPs with Covenant bombs. Few decades later, the USMA realized that they may need special transport that can get their forces inside the enemy ships like enemy capitol ships. Thus, the Mole Rats have been created. Compared to other vehicles, aircrafts, and fighters, the Mole Rats are the ugliest things that the USMA ever made. But they are very effective in getting USMA forces inside the enemy ships as happened during few of battles against the Brute Remnant ships and few of battles against the Jackal Pirate ships. Most of the USMA ships have three to fifteen Mole Rats, depending on what class like Frigate to Pegasus. Mole Rats are not equipped with any form of weapon, but they are very fast and are equipped with thing called Laser Mole Drill, the four prong points shoot four strong lasers to make a hole in enemy ship's unshielded armor. Useful, should the enemy ship's hangar gate closed.

**Crows- **Are the drones that are typically used the Prowler-class ships to gather the information, thanks to their ability to cloak. Unlike other fighters and aircrafts, the Crows are piloted by that are assigned to their ships. For example, A.I Bob can only control Crows from his assigned ship, while A.I Mary can only control Crows from her ship. That mean Bob cannot piloted Mary's Crows, while Mary cannot piloted Bob's Crows, unless Bob and Mary have Codes of Agreement, similar as people signing papers to get custody of their children. The Crows are capable of traveling through space and air and are armed with Gatling Gun that can be only fired in short burst.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons-<strong>

**Old and/or Refitted:**

**Assault Rifle- **Nothing much changed, except the Assault Rifle IVs used two different types of ammo: bullets and plasma-coated bullets, both travel extremely high velocity and can mess the enemies up. Plasma-coated bullets were inspired by the Brute Spikers and the former Covenant Carbines. The capacity of bullets is still 32.

**Markman Rifle-** Look similar to old model during former Covenant's invasion of Reach, however, like the Assault Rifle, the Markman Rifle II fire two types of ammos, plasma-coated and non-plasma coated. The Markman Rifles also have two modes: One Fire and Triple Fire. One Fire mode let Markman Rifle fire one bullet per trigger. Triple Fire mode let Markman Rifle fire three bullets per trigger, like old UNSC Battle Rifle. It takes few seconds to switch the mode.

**Rocket Launchers- **Nothing much changed, except more firepower, faster rockets, and have target lock-on (like in Halo 2). Still perform well against the enemy armor units and still carry two rockets. However, they also fire special EMP Rockets to take out the enemy vehicle's/tank's energy shield.

**Spartan Lasers- **The guns that fire powerful red laser and have performed well against the Wraith models and other old Covenant models during the Great War. For nearly 20 years, the Spartan Laser remained unchanged. Currently, the Spartan Lasers have been re-modeled as they're smaller, but still have to be carried on shoulder. The USMA Spartan Lasers now fire much more powerful laser and thanks to improvement in technology and greater understanding of laser, they have been fitted with better "battery" that allowed them to fire twenty times. That's four times more as the old Spartan Lasers can only fire 5 lasers, before they run dried.

**Sniper Rifle- **Like other weapons, Sniper Rifles use coated and non-coated bullets. Unlike old model, the newer model holds 8 rounds. Have greater penetrating power and better scope.

**New Weapons:**

**Mortar Shoulder Launcher- **While Rocket Launchers have been proven efficient against the enemy vehicles and aircrafts, they still require line of sight and the range is somewhat inadequate. Thus, the Mortar Shoulder Launchers have been created. As the name implied, the soldier carry M.S.L on his/her shoulder and must either sit down or bend knee down as in order to fire the rockets that fly like old Ancient Roman soldier throwing short spear. The M. are more complicated than Rocket Launchers as they're equipped with advanced targeting system. They are very difficult to use and require training. They are only good for out of sight and extremely long range.

**NOTE:** Basically, the M. are similar to Javelin in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. I do not own Call of Duty.

**Auto-Shotguns-** As the name implied, they're different from Pump-up Shotguns used during the Great War as they're automatic. Unlike the old Shotgun, the Auto-Shotguns shoot eight shells that pack more firepower. They also two types of ammos: shells and slugs. Shells work same as shotgun shells. While slugs work similar as harpoon or Guass Cannon. Extremely effective in close and sometime in medium range.

**Heavy-Duty Knives- **Even although the USMA infantries use ranged weapons, there are some circumstances where they would be unable to use guns or have to engage in close combat, it's better to be armed with knife, rather than being armless as knife is still soldier's best friend. Not to mention that the HD Knife can be used for many purposes such as cutting trees or things down, cutting foods in wildness, stabbing enemy, and so on. Plus the HD Knives are made of metal that provided resistance to plasma and heat. The HD Knives are usually twelve or thirteen inches long and are usually carry on shoulder or on chest. However, it's common for the Spartan IVs and Vs to have longer HD Knives.

**Energy Assault Shields-** Not the weapon, but the shield. Inspired by the Jackel Shield and thanks to several decades of studying the captured Jackel Shields during and after the Great War, and during the war against the Brute Remnants and the Jackel Pirates, the USMA scientists were proud to introduce the human version of Jackel Shield called Energy Assault Shield. Like the Jackel Shields, they are usually worn on forearm and can be activate/deactivate. The strength of Energy Assault Shields is slightly stronger than the old Jackel Shields. In deactivated mode, you can see a small shape of lower case "t". In activated mode, the shield look like shape of tear.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Infantries:<strong>

**Marines and Army Troopers-** The backbone of the former UNSC. And they're continue to be backbone, but of the USMA. Few decades since the end of the Great War, the Marines and Army Troopers have received the personal energy shield, weaker than old Spartan II shield, but nevertheless welcome among the Marines and Army Troopers. Not only the personal energy shield, but also the body armor called Body Enchancer Armor and Energy Assault Shield. The Body Enchancer Armor boost the wearer's strength, speed, and reaction by five, in default mode, to fifteen percent, in Boost Mode for short amount of time.

**ODSTs**- Still continue to be the best of the best in Marine Corps and the requirement to join the ODST is to be best of the best Marines and must be able to pass the extremely difficult physical and mental exams. Like the Marines and Army Troopers, the ODSTs are equipped with the BEA, short for Body Enchancer Armor, personal energy shield, and the Energy Assault Shield, but stronger.

**Spartan IVs- **During the Great War, the Spartan IIs were viewed as near unstoppable soldiers and unable to die. However, they were too few to turn over the tide against the former Covenant. Later, the Spartan IIIs were created and happened to be disgraced Spartans as the IIIs were made as "expendable and cheap" super soldiers. After the Great War was over, the former UNSC halted the Spartan Programs, due to "unethical" and unpopular process, when one of ONI agents who drank too much spilled about the Spartan Program to the public. The results were angry people and the former UNSC nearly have civil war. Later, during the war against the Brute Remnants and the Jackel Pirates, the USMA restarted the Spartan Program and create the Spartan IVs. However, unlike the IIs and the IIIs, the Spartan IVs were made of willing people from the Marine Corps, Army, and even the ODST. And unlike the IIs and the IIIs, the augmentations varied. That mean some IVs are stronger than other, some are faster than other, some heal faster than other, some are taller than other, or combination of any of these effects. Like the IIs, the IVs are equipped with high advanced body armor that come with powerful energy shield, but come with additional features. Thanks to powerful power generator, the MJOLNIR-VIIs come with camouflage that last hour or two and have two slots for any Armor Ability like Sprint, Overload, Drop Shield, and others. The MJOLNIR-VIIs still weighted heavily. However, the USMA limited production of Spartan IVs, usually like 75 to 300 per year, depending on how the UHS economy going.

**Spartan Vs- **After the war happened between the UHS-CAS and the Imperial, the USMA decided to start the Spartan V programs, the program whose purpose is to make Spartans stronger and more efficient than the legendary Spartan IIs and that the USMA believed that the IVs are not enough, even although the Spartan IV programs have been successful for few decades. This program was directed by Colonial Nurad, one of the officers who believed the Spartan IV programs are failures or just not enough, especially against the Imperial's seemly endless supply of army. The Spartan V program has mostly failed. Yes, the USMA have successfully created better Spartans, but the costs have been ridiculously high, even more costly than the Behemoth-class ship itself. Not to mention that out of 100, only 25 lived in perfect condition, while 74 have to live with disfigurations and other unseen consequences. Only one person died. When the results arrived to the USMA High Military Office, the USMA immediately shut down the Spartan V programs and merely identified 25 Spartan Vs as part of the Spartan IVs. The Spartan Vs are physically different from the Spartan IVs. They are stronger, faster, react faster, and jump higher than the IVs and even, IIs. They also have incredibly dense muscles and skins that they can even stop old Markman Rifle's bullets, in "Dense Spot". Unfortunately, most of Vs require heavy attention on their mentality. The Vs wear same armor as the IVs.

**Author: **Well, this is so you know what's the USMA like, in term of military and technology. As you noticed, the USMA have several things that can take out energy shields or make vehicles/ships helpless. Why? Because energy shields, while can be helpful, can be annoying to take out as indicated back in Human-Covenant War. Don't worry, the CAS has also improved their technology and the chapter of CAS military will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to expand the power of Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a group of Venator-class ships found the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the power-hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

* * *

><p><strong>References: <strong>

**Sangheili- Elites**

**Ungoyys- Grunts**

**Mgalekgolo- Hunters**

**Kig-Yars- Jackals**

**Huragoks- Engineers**

* * *

><p><strong>Military of the CAS<strong>

**Ships**

**Old and/or Refitted:** Like the USMA, the CAS have re-fitted some of their ships with better armors, better Slipspace engines, better energy shield, better weapons, and others.

**Assault Carrier-class Ship- **The appearance and size remained the same, except with big round spot on their front. The Assault Carriers have been re-fitted with stronger armors, stronger energy shields that can withstand 4 shots from the USMA Behemoth-class ship or 3 shots from ODP or 1 shot from UODP, before the energy shield fall. Still used as planetary assault, ground troops transport, and all other roles. They also have been re-fitted with new weapon called Plasma Discharge Blast, the CAS's answer to the USMA's Ultra MAC Guns. The Assault Carrier-class ships remained as most powerful ships in the CAS Navy.

**CCS Battlecruiser-class Ships- **Same appearance and size, but stronger armor, weapons, and energy shield. Still have terrifying weapon that can burn or glass the planet's surface.

**Corvette-class Ships- **Similar appearance, but smaller size. They have been re-fitted with better armors, Slipspace engines, and weapons.

**New Ships-**

**Planetary Defense Points- **Inspired by the human Orbital Defense Points and paranoid, when the USMA created the Super Orbital Defense Points, the CAS decided to created the Planetary Defense Points, in case the USMA decided to attack the CAS colonies. Unlike the human ODPs and SODPs, the Planetary Defense Points shoot powerful Plasma Beam, similar to glassing but attack enemy ships, and Plasma Discharged Blasts, depending on what type. There are two types of PDPs, the PDP-B (Plasma Beam) and the PDP-D (Plasma Discharged Blast). Their appearance look similar to rounded pyramid. They are primarily effective against ships.

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Vehicles-<strong>

**Old and/or Re-fitted:**

**Ghosts- **Nothing much changed, except they're equipped with stronger weapons, engines, and armors. Still used as scouting for enemy movements and harassing the enemies.

**Wraiths- **Equipped with stronger engines and thrusters, the new Wraith models can move faster than the old ones during the Great War. Still fired Plasma Mortar that deal devastating damage in long range. They are also equipped with stronger armors as to take more punishments from enemy fires.

**AA Wraiths- **Like the Wraiths, the AA Wraiths have been equipped with stronger engines and thrusters, allowing them to move faster. Unlike the old AA Wraiths, the new AA Wraiths fire homing Plasma projectiles that look like bigger version of Plasma Grenades that travel unexpectedly fast and instead of exploding on contact, they actually stick to ground and air vehicles in similar manner as Plasma Grenade that exploded in few seconds. Yes, the AA Wraiths can attack enemy ground units.

**NOTE: **Basically, the AA Wraiths are like bigger version of Plasma Launchers from Halo Reach.

**Scarabs- **Have been fearsome and mencing war machines during the Great War and continue to be during the Brute-Jackal War and afterward. The Scarabs have been fitted with stronger armor and stronger weapon. However, Scarabs are very expensive and are limited in production.

**New:**

**Shield and Health Regenerator Platforms- **Ever since the law concerning the Huragoks have been in effect, the CAS have to look for substitute as Huragoks can no longer be part of battlefield unless as combat engineers to repair the friendly vehicles. After long years of improving technology, the CAS "scientists" have created Shield and Health Regenerator Platforms, the platforms that can recharge the energy shield as well as regenerating health like Health Regenerators during the Great War. The Shield and Health Regenerator Platforms have met the approval of some Sangheili, since some Sangheili still hold belief that blood should not be leaked out of body. Unfortunately, the Shield and Health Regenerator Platforms can't recharge and heal at same time. That means they have two modes: Shield Regenerator and Health Regenerator. Required four people to run the platforms. They are similar size as gigantic AA Gun Platforms during the Great War and are slightly easy to set up.

* * *

><p><strong>Air Vehicles-<strong>

**Old and/or Re-fitted:**

**Banshees- **Nothing much changed, but faster and more maneuverable than old models. Still fired twin Plasma cannons. Can be piloted by Sangheili, Ungoyys, and Kig-Yars as the new Banshee models have few different shapes of cockpit for those species. The Banshees can travel in air and in space. However, the space battles are usually done by the Seraphs. Required only one pilot.

**Vampires- **Unlike old models, these new models are anti-air and anti-ground air vehicles. With front side attacking enemy airs and with sides attack enemy grounds, the new Vampires are undoubtedly dangerous. Like old models, they only required two pilots, regardless of what species, except Mgalekgolo and Huragoks.

**Phantoms- **Nothing much changed, except they're equipped with better armor and weapon. Along with troop transports, the Phantoms can provided anti-ground fire support. Can carry 30 soldiers plus one or two vehicles.

**New: **Currently, there are no new air vehicles for the CAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Space Fighters-<strong>

**Old and/or Refitted:**

**Seraphs- **Still continue to be space and air superiority fighters of CAS military. And are even more dangerous as they have been upgraded, from better energy shield to better weapon that can burn through light armor. Require only one pilot. Appearance is similar to old Seraph models.

**New: **Currently, there are no new space fighters for the CAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons-<strong>

**Old and/or Re-fitted:**

**Plasma Repeaters- **Having made improvement in plasma technology, the CAS decided to replace the old Plasma Rifle models with newer Plasma Repeaters that contain better cooling system and better fuel. Packed lot of firepower and still fire at extremely fast rate with better accuracy. Favored by the Sangheili soldiers.

**Plasma Pistols- **Unlike old Plasma Pistol models, this newer model pack more firepower and can turn into automatic mode that allow the CAS soldiers to fire at fast rate. Can still fire Charged Plamsa Shot that can cause EMP effect to take out shield or to shut down the vehicle temporarily. Favored by the Ungoyy and Kig-Yar soldiers as well as Sangheili soldiers.

**Energy Swords- **Have been upgraded with better batteries that can last longer than old Energy Sword models during the Great War. Still used by high ranking Sangheili officers.

**Beam Rifles- **Unlike the older models, this newer model can fire eight shots quickly, before overheating, thanks to improved cooling system. Favored by the Sangheili, Kig-Yar, and Ungoyys soldiers. Yes, the Ungoyys do get training as snipers, much to distaste of the Kig-Yars.

**Carbine Rifles- **Nothing much changed, except the new models pack more firepower and have greater penetrating power. Favored by Sangheili and Kig-Yar soldiers.

**Fuel Rod Cannons- **Unlike the old models, the new models have been shaped that allow Ungoyy to fire from shoulder and Sangheili to fire from arms. Thanks to improvement in weapon technology, the Fuel Rod Cannons fire smaller, but faster explosive plasma "blobs" that have bigger explosion radius and are more powerful than old models. Hold 8 "blobs" per clip. Favored by Sangheili, Ungoyy, and Mgalekgolo soldiers. For Mgalekgolo, they get special Fuel Rod Cannons.

**New:**

**Needle Rippers- **Seeing that the old Needlers only work on enemy infantries and failed against the enemy vehicles. The Needlers have been replaced by better guns, the Needle Rippers. Similar to old Brute Spikers, the Needle Rippers fired extremely dense pinkish needle that can penetrate through the armor and skin. The needles can still explode, if they're being crushed, like someone step on the needles and the needles explode, killing or crippling the person. Hold 32 Needles per "clip". Favored by Sangheili, Ungoyys, and Kig-Yar soldiers.

**Heavy Plasma Arm Cannons- **Were made for few reasons: to provide heavy fire support, to lower friendly fire by the Mgalekgolo, and to satisfied the Mgalekgolo soldiers. The Heavy Plasma Arm Cannons, or PACs for short, are exclusively used by Mgalekgolo soldiers. Currently, the Mgalekgolo soldiers have several different weapons: Fuel Rod Cannon, Fuel Rod Beam, and Heavy Plasma Arm Cannons.

* * *

><p><strong>List of Infantries: <strong>In beginning of the Confederation of Allied Species, there have been several debates, complainants, and protesting by the Ungoyys, Kig-Yars, and Mgalekgolo as back in old day of former Covenant, the Ungoyys, Kig-Yars, and Mgalekgolo were typically low ranking soldiers with highest rank that they can reached was equal to Sangheili Minor. Several human years later, the military has been reformed to satisfy the CAS population as under the law called Species' Equality, passed by the High Council of Confederate. The Species' Equality stated that regardless of what specie, he or she will get standard rank as every other species. That mean the Ungoyys can ordered Kig-Yars and Sangheili around and they have to follow Ungoyy's order.

**CAS Soldiers-** Consisted of all species, with exception of Huragoks. They are the backbone of the CAS and fight for the CAS. Unlike the deceased Covenant, the CAS soldiers carry Energy Shields with personal energy shields for higher ranking soldiers and officers.

**Ranger Corps- **During the Great War, the Rangers were typically all Sangheili. However in the CAS military, the Ranger Corps consisted of all species with exception of Huragoks and Mgalekgolo (for obvious reason). The Rangers are usually all armored as to fight in harsh environment like in space and equipped with jetpacks and personal energy shields.

**Spec. Ops- **All species, except the Huragoks, can apply to be in Spec. Ops, providing that they passed the physical and mental tests as the Spec. Ops allow the best of the best soldiers to join. In Spec. Ops, regardless of what specie, they are equipped with better armor and personal energy shields.

**Combat Engineers Corps- **Mostly consisted of Huragoks, though there are some Sangheili, Ungoyys, and Kig-Yars. As the name implied, their jobs is to repair friendly vehicles and "play around with technology", usually done by Huragoks.

* * *

><p><strong>Few things you need to know:<strong>

**Huragoks-** Due to long years of "playing around with technology" stuffs and more than several complainants from other CAS races about how the Huragoks were hard to understand and their language is "simply too complicated", the scientists and the Huragoks have finally created the Verbal Translators. The Verbal Translator allow Huragoks to be able to talk in any language. Although, the Huragoks can speak, they tend to talk fast as "someone is fast-forwarding the movie" as humans might say.

**Mgalekgolo- **Strangely, there have been several reports about how one colony of Mgalekgolo worms can actually turned into three new colonies of Mgalekgolo worms, instead of two new colonies. The CAS scientists were puzzled and were unable to explain why and how. One of scientists hypothesized that the Mgalekgolo "must be undergoing the next evolution stage." However, that hypothesis has been unpopular as not enough evidence. Though, one popular hypothesis stated that it must be something to do with environment on planets, since several planets that are home to Mgalekgolo seem to have extreme environments.

Unlike the Mgalekgolo during the Great War, the CAS Mgalekgolo is literally covered in armor, including the abdomen part and the neck, though armors are flexible and light. Along with different armors, the Mgalekgolo have been shaped to have two "hands", thus the Mgalekgolo can hold the gun in one hand and the shield that are on either right or left, depending whether the Mgalekgolo is right-handed or left-handed. Unlike other CAS soldiers, the Mgalekgolo soldiers typically wear energy shield on their back, since they are still slow, plus the shield arm is resistant to both kinetic and plasma/laser projectiles. Basically, the CAS Mgalekgolo soldiers are truly the **REAL** walking tanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>As you can see, both the USMA and the CAS have pushed themselves in technology. While the tension between them is lower than 125 years ago, after the Great War, the tension remained high as majority of humans during Great War still hold hatred for the Sangheili and others. The same can be said for percentage of CAS populations holding loathes for humans, though both faction's governments and some organizations have decrease racial hatred. However, when the Imperial ships attack both USMA and CAS ships, the UHSG and CAS government have decided to have temporarily truce as they both have common enemy. Ironically, both factions have been prepared, thanks to tensions between them and being paranoid of each other, like during the Cold War on Earth in old days, between the old U.S and old Soviet Union.

I made two separate chapters, one for USMA military and other for CAS military. So you can look back for reference.

Oh yeah, the REAL first chapter will be coming soon. Starting with the UHS-CAS. Some chapters will be in UHS, some in CAS, some in UHS-CAS, some in the Imperial, and some in characters' perspective like Darth Sideous, few other Star War character, and OCs.

**NOTES:** As mentioned before, Star War is own by George Lucas (movie) and by BioWare(game).

**NOTE to readers: **By the way, I have edited all first three chapters. The Imperial is not going on Imperialism spree. They will going on get-more-resource spree as to Darth Sideous, one Death Star is not enough, since the Rebels still attack the Death Star, despite its devastating powers. Plus, constructing Death Star took HUGE amount of resources. So his decision was to sent the fleets to go around the unknown galaxy and get more resource, while investigating unknown gigantic ring-like thing that was accidently found by Rodian pirate ship that was running from the Imperial "police" ships. The unknown thing intrigued Darth Sideous. So that's why the Imperial scouting group was there. Thank you.

**Thanks:** Thank you, sabotuer for being frank and made a good point. Darth Sideous will now go on must-get-more-resources spree, not imperialism spree.


	5. Chapter 5

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to expand the power of Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a group of Venator-class ships found the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

**Author's note: Oh yeah, I have limited understanding of how military people interact, so please bear it with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: An Uneasy War Meeting<strong>

**USMA-CAS**

**Somewhere on UHS-controlled planet called Sangal, located closest to the CAS-controlled planet, Palaka, home to Ungoyys and Huraogks…**

Usually, life on Sangul would be boring everyday life, where humans can be seen sleeping, eating, going to work, getting to school, hanging out with friends, and all the stuffs that humans usually do. Today, people in what it's appeared to be War Meeting Room in military building that's located in capital of Sangul, which is Heoul., are not having a good day. Why? Because there have been several disagreement between the USMA and the CAS on how to deal with the Imperial and the access problem. That's right; the CAS military representatives are in the same room with the USMA high ranking officers.

The USMA people sat on one side, while the CAS people sat on other side and between lays the long table with holograph of what it's appeared to be map of CAS-controlled space and supposedly map of the Imperial-controlled space, according to "borrowed" datapads that have been picked up by one of CAS soldiers, when the Imperial fleets have attack unexpected planet called Gradeglo, home to Mgalekgolo and Sangheili.

"I still say that we should not allow the human Navy fleets to travel in our space! Even to fight the clone scums! Who know what they might do! They would probably help them clone scums, since they're humans too! " one of the CAS military officers screamed. On one end of long table, the mediator for the CAS, along with high ranking officers of the USMA and the CAS, sighed.

"_Off course…that damn Kig-Yar still wouldn't listen to logic…But again, he still hates humans. Well, that's Minor Commander Sidar to you." _The Mediator for the CAS mused. Yes, both faction have their own mediator as to have "unbiased" opinion. "_Unbiased opinions…Hmmp! My brother probably gonna laugh when he hear about thi-"_

"Sidar! Shut your beak up!" roared Hap Dap, the Ungoyy Minor Commander, same rank as Sidar, the Kig-Yar Minor Commander, who then glared at Hap Dap for near-racist comment about beak.

"_Probably cursing those who agreed to put the Species' Equality as part of the CAS laws. As humans said, tough sh*t Heh, got to hand this to humans. They sure have the right way to sum anything u-." _the CAS Mediator mused, but his musing has been interrupted.

"Mediator Bib Ba! Mediator Bib Ba! I understand that this meeting is getting little…dull, but you must do your duty." The Sangheili Major Commander Szar said, causing few people of USMA and CAS to laugh. However, the tension remained high between USMA and CAS, with Sidar now glaring at Mediator Bib Ba, who sighed. Yes, Bib Ba is an Ungoyy who has been picked by Szar as Mediator for the CAS.

"Apology, Major Commander. What is the question again?" Mediator Bib Ba asked. Szar shook his head and repeat the question, "Mediator Bib Ba, what is your opinion? Do you agree that we should allow the human fleets to be able to travel through our space for time duration of war against the so-called Imperials or not?" The room became silent as both USMA and CAS people stared at Mediator Bib Ba, who then noticed that he seem to be the tie-breaker as he noticed the number of votes from the CAS displayed holographically on long table. Mediator Bib Ba thinks, before answering his superior's question and for good reason. It may be good idea to allow the USMA Navy fleets to travel through the CAS-controlled space, since both factions have common enemy, which is the coward Imperials. However, the percentage of CAS citizens may have negative reaction and the decision to allow the human can have few political backlashes.

"_Bah! It's been what? Over 120 years since the Great War has ended. Beside it's high time to drop the hatred for the humans." _Mediator Bib Ba thought. "Well, Mediator Bib Ba? What's your answer?" Szar asked patiently, staring at Mediator Bib Ba, who then answered, "My answer is yes, we should let them travel through our space. It's high time to drop the hatred between us. Otherwise, how are we going to work together against our common enemy?"

The Major Commander Szar and others grinned, while Minor Commander Sidar and others glared at Mediator Bib Ba, thinking that it was a mistake to pick an Ungoyy as mediator for the CAS. "Well, Admiral Schwar and General Withertone. That's our answer. By the power given to me by our Chancellor, we will let your Navy fleets to be able to travel through our space." Said Major Commander Szar to General Schwar, a tan skinned human and Admiral Withertone, a pale skinned human, who both nodded at Major Commander Szar. On other end of long table, the USMA Mediator named Jong nodded at Mediator Bib Ba, who nodded back.

After that, Major Commander Szar and Admiral Withertone both stand up and shook each other hand, though both of them can be seen with uneasiness, historically similar to deaceased Admiral Hood and deceased Arbiter Thel when they shook hands after the Great War ended. It is official; the CAS has decided to allow the USMA Navy fleets to travel through their space without being fired by the CAS Navy. The meeting is finally over with remaining of both factions standing up, nodding or glaring at each other like Minor Commander Sidar and USMA Vice Admiral Rice.

After the meeting was over and the CAS military representatives have got on Pelicans that were used to carry them from their ships as not to cause panic among the Sangul citizens thinking they're being invaded by the CAS, Mediator Bib Ba, now on his assigned ship, was just walking to his assigned room when he heard Major Commander Szar called his name.

"Yes, Major Commander?" Bib Ba saluted. "At ease, Ultra Bib Ba. Well, despite that you wasn't paying attention, I am still proud that you act professionally by thinking before making your decision. I knew I made the right decision. I know it is hard for you as I can tell that you was weighting the pro and the con. And I do not blame you, Ultra Bib Ba. I believed that you made a wise choice, especially what you said about hatred between us and the humans. Now, I believed you are heading to your room, Ultra Bib Ba?" Major Commander Szar who now asked Bib Ba.

"Yes, Major Commander. I am heading to my room, sir!" Bib Ba answered. Yes, Bib Ba's rank is Ultra in CAS military.

"Good, I will be discussing something with Minor Commander Sidar." With that, the Major Commander walked away, leaving Bib Ba dumbfounded that he, an Ultra, has just been praised. By Major Commander Szar himself! The one of the best leaders in the CAS military! After standing in the hallway for few seconds, Bib Ba shook his head and continue toward his room, where he and his brother, Ultra Gib Ba, are assigned. And Bib Ba will tell Gib Ba about the meeting and did it goes, leaving the important and classified parts out, off course.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, there you go. The first chapter. Basically, this chapter is about meeting between the USMA and the CAS military representatives. Hope you like this chapter, though this is mainly all talking. Now, few of you may be wondering about Sangul and Heoul. Yes, they're spelt like Hangul, which is South Korea, and Seoul, capital of South Korea. Just switched the first letter and you get Sangul and Heoul.

**CAS: **Mediator Bib Ba and Minor Commander Hap Dap are Ungoyys. Minor Commander Sidar is a Kig-Yar. Major Commander Szar is a Sangheili.

**USMA: **General Schwar is in charge of USMA Army, while Admiral Withertone is in charge of USMA Navy.

As you noticed, I'm not good at military stuffs like ranks and all. For those who are wondering about Minor and Major Commanders. They're new ranks created by the CAS military. The Major Commander is equal to the CAS Fleetmaster. Anyway, the next chapter will be about USMA and CAS soldiers and their missions. Yes, the next chapter will be longer and may take longer than previous chapters. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to expand the power of Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a group of Venator-class ships found the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unhappy Soldiers<strong>

**USMA-CAS**

**It has been a week; since the CAS has allowed the USMA Navy fleets to travel through their space, without suffering the consequences. Now, the Marines and the ODSTs can be seen doing their daily routines, from cleaning their weapons to workouts, that's all they can do, while in their assigned ships. According to the CAS Intelligence, the Imperials have sent another fleet to attack Heligio, one of CAS-controlled planets that's home to Sangheili, Kig-Yars, and Huragoks. The Imperial Fleets will arrive in few days, thus the USMA have enough time to gather the ships and only sent two groups of ships, 40 ships each. Each group has 6 Marathons, 12 Destroyers, and 22 Frigates. They will arrive at Heligio in day or two, meaning the CAS ships will have to hold off the Imperial ships.**

**Day before both Alpha and Bravo Group heading to help the CAS ships…**

On board of one of Frigates in Alpha Group call **Dull** **Swordfish**, several comments and grumblings can be heard.

"So we seriously going to help them, Confederate aliens?" "WHAT?" "Why Confederate aliens need us as part of reinforcements…" "I can't wait to put bunch of bullets into them so-called clones." "Is it true that the Imperials use clones as army?" "I must keep calibrating my sweet Carolina, so she can rip them clones apart." "Pssh, hey. That guy is creeping me out. He kept calling his Auto-Shotgun Carolina." "Bah, relax. There's nothing wrong with calling guns some name." "Yeah, man. Guns are our best friends." "Wonder if clone bastards do orbital drops like us and the CAS?" "Who care? We're going there and help the Confederate aliens to kill off Imperial clones." "Wonder what's like to be on planet that's home to Jackals and Elites?" "It's Kig-Yars and Sangheili." "Whatever."

Indeed, the Marines and the ODSTs are busy and preparing themselves, before going into cryosleep, while few of Marines and ODSTs will be doing 'security guards' duty. While the USMA soldiers and the crews were preparing and being busy doing their, the speakers throughout the ship come to life, causing people to stop and listen.

"Attention, **Dull Swordfish**. Captain Keynes would like to make an announcement." said the female voice. Second later, deep male voice can be heard.

"Thank you, Vista Vida. Attention! Admiral Garvis would like to make an announcement. I strongly advised you all to listen what he has to said." Said Captain Keynes' voice that's coming out of the speakers throughout the ship. People on ship stopped and listen with curiosity and for good reason as Admiral Garvis usually doesn't make speech very much as Admiral WIthertone.

Suddenly, the different male voice can be heard.

"Men and women of USMA…Defender of the UHS…Since the Great War ended 125 years ago, we and the CAS have been keeping to ourselves, minding our business as we stay out of their space and they stay out of our space. Until, the ruthless newcomers have appeared…" People in both Alpha and Bravo Group muttered, but the speaker continued. "We and the CAS have performed the First Contact Protocol, however the newcomers were not interested and have, without any warning, fire at us and the CAS…" The people on the ships muttered angrily as the speaker continued. "After they fired and retreated as we wiped out most of their fleet, we and the CAS have sent our diplomats to their supposedly capital of their system…Men and women of USMA…After several unprovoked attacks and the death of our diplomats, we and the CAS are going to war against the Imperials. That will be all. Admiral Garvis out." With that, the speakers went silent, leaving people muttering with excitement, anger, and other things.

Back on **Dull Swordfish…**

People were about to go back to what they were doing, after Admiral Garvis's speech was done, however the speakers come alive. Once again, people paused as voice of Captain Keynes come out. "Attention, crews and soldiers! We have now received the new rule of engagement. As part of the USMA-CAS agreement, we and the CAS will not fire at each other as we and the CAS are temporarily allies. Attempting to harm the CAS will result several harsh punishment, so I strongly advised you watch your fire. The CAS will have the same rule of engagement and their soldiers will suffer the same consequences, if they made any attempt to harm us. I repeat, the CAS is our temporarily allies. That will be all. Captain Keynes' out." The speakers have gone silent and the people went back to what they were doing, though some of the Marines, along with the ODSTS, can be seen with disappointed look on their face.

"New rule of engagement?" "We can't **accidently** harm them?" "They for real? Us? Allied with Confederate aliens?" "Confederate aliens would probably stab our back! Just watch! I bet the Confederate aliens going to accidently kill one of us!" "Cool it, Private! You are borderline on being charge with insubordination!" "Heh, I bet the Confederate aliens are having fun, if they truly have the same rule of engagement as we have…"

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**On board of Hunter's Sword, Assault Carrier-class ship that's commanded by Shipmaster Dhel**

The last comment, made by Marine, is actually opposite as some of CAS soldiers can be seen with disappointed and frustrated look on their face. After the announcement from their Shipmaster Szar, several outcries can be heard.

"Temporarily allied with the humans?" "Bah! I bet they would kill one of us and make it look like an accident!" "So much for spilling their blood with my sword…" "Does it mean we're not allowed to eat them?" "Minor! That's enough! Report to Staffmaster for cleaning duty!" "What?" "This is embarrassing. If the humans see us like this, they would probably laugh at us." "Humans? Try our shipmaster. He would make us suffer!"

In Shipmaster Dhel's room, the Sangheili sat on his chair, sighing as several outcries can be heard, voicing how disappointed they are, after they heard about the new rule of engagement, where the CAS cannot harm the USMA, while the USMA cannot harm the CAS. Shipmaster Dhel sighed and shook his head. "_This going to be a long year…With us and humans being allied against the Imperials…"_ Indeed, the war against the Imperials will be tough as indicated that the Imperials use clones, in their all white armor, as their military forces and seem to be numerous. "_Hmmp! They are just some cowards who use clones as military…At least; the humans have more honors than the Imperial scum. But how can this be? A different branch of humans in different universe! And it appeared that they use laser weapons, while the humans here use mostly kinetic weapons. Interesting…But again, I do not care._" With that, Shipmaster Dhel decided to sleep as he will need it before his ship, along with others, reach to Heligio.

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**On Heligio…**

Heligio…Is there one word to describe the planet that's home to Sangheili, Kig-Yars, and Huragoks. It would be plain as there's nothing special about Heligio as it surprisingly similar to Earth in term of atmosphere, if you was to look at Heligio from space. Unfortunately, Heligio is currently preparing for the incoming invasion of Imperial fleet. Due to nature of Hyperspace, the Imperial Fleet have to make several jumps as hyperspace is linear, while Slipspace is non-linear. Thus, the ground forces and the ships have enough time to prepare and they will need all the time they can as tomorrow, the Imperial ships will arrive. Many Sangheili and Kig-Yar soldiers wait eagarly as some of them are anxious to test their skills and technology against the Imperials. One way another, the blood will be spilled and Heligio will be in ruined. Tomarrow, the Imperials have better be prepare to face the defenders of Heligio and suffer the wrath of the CAS.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, readers? What do you think? Sorry that there's no action. But never fear as the next chapter will be about the ships at Heligio will face against the Imperial ships that are coming to Heligio, since it has plenty resources that can be used to make whatever Darth Sideous want.

Is the soldiers' reaction to new rule of engagement believable? Or plain ridiculous?

By the way, I have fix the some mistakes. Corrected Millenium Hawk to Millenium Falcon. And the destroyer-class ships have been changed. Also, I added few things in CAS military chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Halo-Star War Crossover

**Title:** Back to War

**Rate:** M, to be safe as there will be cussing and actions.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Halo or Star War. Halo is own by Microsoft, Bungie, and 343. Star War is own by George Lucas and BioWare. Oh yeah, and there will be few elements from Halo War, so I do not own Halo War as Halo War is own by Ensemble Studio and Microsoft. I do not own Starcraft as Starcrafts are own by Blizzard. Yes, there will be very few elements from Starcraft such as Yamoto Cannon and others, but in sense of similarity. Honestly, I'm not making this story for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** My grammar is shamefully suck, so please bear with me.

**Summary: **Since the end of Clone War and end of the Republic as well as birth of Galactic Empire aka Imperial with Darth Sideous being emperor, Darth Sideous decided to expand the power of Imperial and sent couple Venator-class ships to explore far out of outer rim. By dumb luck, a group of Venator-class ships found the Omega Halo ring, the last of Halo rings. While the Imperial ships were investigating the Omega Halo, two different groups of ships appeared, one from the UHS and other from the CAS. At first, the UHS and the CAS ships sent several transmissions and warnings. However, the leading ship of Imperial group ordered his group to attack both the UHS and CAS ships. His order backfired as both factions fired back and nearly wipe all the Imperial ships…The war between the hungry Galactic Empire and two factions, the United Human System and the Confederation of Allied Species have begun..

**NOTE: **Normal- people talking

_Italic- people thinking_

**Bold- name of ship or emphasizing something**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: CAS Ships vs Imperial Ships<strong>

**Imperials**

**The Imperial ships have finally arrived, close to Heligio. Before invading Heligio, the leading Imperial ship, **_**Preliator,**_** decided to give Heligio a chance to surrender peacefully without killing a single CAS soldier/citizen. Thus, the **_**Preliator, **_**send the transmission.**

On main bridge of the **Preliator, **the crews are working efficiently as their military demanded. One of them spoke out. "Admiral Dovin, we are ready for transmission, sir."

"Farewell, let see if those savages are in reasonable or stubborn." Said Admiral Dovin, who is standing, looking through the window. Admiral Dovin is wearing standard Imperial uniform with insignia that showed that he is Admiral. Before heading to where Heligio at, Admiral Dovin was doing paperwork, when the Emperor called him and gave him the mission: invade Heligio, but let Heligio have chance to surrender, secure Heligio, so the Imperials can get more resources. After that "chat", Admiral Dovin gathered his ships and head toward where Heligio at.

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**On board of leading CAS ship, **_**Defying Shield **_**that was in charge of defending Heligio in space and prevents Imperials from landing ground troops**_**…**_

"Shipmaster! The Imperials are transmitting!" cried one of the crews. Some of the crewmembers look at Shipmaster and wondering what will he do. The Shipmaster sighed. Like other Kig-Yars, he is shorter than Sangheili and taller than Ungoyys, however, like few Kig-Yars, the Shipmaster has feather-like "hair" sticking out of back of his head. Yes, Shipmaster Jor Ga is Skirmisher. Correction, he is Kig-Yar as Skirmishers and Jackals are of same race.

"Farewell, let see if the Imperials are in civilized mood." Inside his mind, Shipmaster Jor Ga wondering when the CAS going to stop stereotyping the Kig-Yars as "cowardly, greedy bird aliens" as some of brave CAS soldiers said. Shipmaster Jor Ga sighed and looks at the screen that was displaying a rather huge number of Imperial ships. Later, the screen was replaced by sneering male human face, wearing Imperial Admiral hat, who began to open his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial<strong>

**On **_**Preliator, **_**Admiral Dovin's Executor-Class ship…**

The crews, including Admiral Dovin, were still unprepared to see something that they deemed 'hideous', when the screen showed face of alien who seem to be in charge of defending Heligio.

"Good lord, he's look more hideous!"

"What's up with those feathers?"

"What's hell is that?"

The crews got quiet as they felt Admiral Dovin glaring at them. Unfortunately for Admiral Dovin, glaring can't melt through people's head. Admiral Dovin cleared his throat and sneered at the screen.

"Heligio! Our great Emperor of Galactic Empire is in gracious mood and decided to give you a chance to surrender peacefully. Do so and we shall not touch a single person of…Confederation…of…Allied Species! Be grateful that our emperor is feeling merciful!" Admiral Dovin was felt like a fool, when he was saying 'Confederation of Allied Species', though one of his crews helped him. Nevertheless, Admiral Dovin continued.

"You have five minutes to decide your course of act-" Admiral Dovin's speech was rudely interrupted by the screen, who screamed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**On **_**Defying Shield, **_**Shipmaster Jor Ga's Assault Carrier-class ship**

"You have five minutes to decide your course of act-" the male human arrogantly said, but Shipmaster Jor Ga had enough of his sneering face and his downright rude attitude; Shipmaster Jor Ga roared, interrupting the Imperial Admiral, who showed surprised face.

"Listen, you stupid Imperial! You can take what your emperor's mood and stick it in emperor's gracious ass! We will not surrender, you arrogant Imperial scum! You Imperials will learn that we, the Conderation of Allied Species, do not surrender to the uncivilized and cowardly savages! Have a nice day!" Shipmaster Jor Ga roared. The crews of **Defying Shield **were stunned as they listened to their Shipmaster's seemly un-Kig-Yar (in their stereotyped views) way roar. "Ha! That should change their view on us, Kig-Yars." Said in thought of some Kig-Yar crewmembers, while other crewmembers snickered when Shipmaster Jor Ga insulted the Imperial Admiral in seemly human way (USMA).

Few seconds of silence as both the CAS and Imperial ships floated, prepared to face the hell. Few seconds later, the screen showed Imperial Admiral has regained his sneering face and promptly cut the transmission. The environment of **Undying Shield **changed as Shipmaster Jor Ga and the crews bore serious expression. One of the crews cried, "Shipmaster! The Imperials have launched the attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial<strong>

**On **_**Preliator, **_**Admiral Dovin's Executor-class ship…**

The crews were silent and stupefied, staring at Admiral Dovin's face as the screen screamed and throw insults at him. Later, they watched Admiral Dovin regained his usual sneering face and immediately cut off the transmission. It was scary for crews, when they saw Admiral Dovin's angry face with his eyes screamed for blood. One of the crews bravely asked, "Sir? What's your order?"

Admiral Dovin replied, "Burn them all. They chose not to surrender. Make them suffer the power of the Imperials."

* * *

><p><strong>CAS-Imperial<strong>

Almost hour later, the plasma and laser projectiles can be seen flying and hitting the enemy ships as the CAS and Imperial ships fire and unleashing their fighters, while moving and changing their position in their respective fleet. The CAS ships fired the plasma torpedoes and pulse guns with plasma torpedoes slamming into the Imperial ships, while pulse guns shooting at the Imperial fighters, which are ridiculously numerous, outnumbering the CAS fighters, which consisted of Banshees and Seraphs who are using teamwork, coordination, and skill to survived.

The Imperial ships fall, one by one, as their shield fall when plasma torpedoes destroying them. While the CAS ships fall, one by one, as their shield fall when they could not handle combination of lasers, due to fast rate of fire and with few ships focusing their attack to take out one of CAS ships, since the CAS ships surprisingly have stronger energy shield.

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**Back on **_**Defying Shield, **_**Shipmaster Jor Ga's Assault Carrier-class ship…**

"Shipmaster! The Imperials! They're trying to land their troops on Heligio!" cried one of the crews, who are all frantically doing their jobs, making sure the ship is still functioning. Before Shipmaster Jor Ga has chance to reply, another crewmember cried out: "Shipmaster! They're attempting to board our ship! A lot of them!"

Shipmaster Jor Ga swore as the battle between them and the Imperials was steadily going down to hell. While one Imperial ship, regardless of what class, could barely 'tickle' the CAS ship like CCS or Assault Carrier class, the Imperial ships as more than four ships can steadily bring down the shield of CCS or more than seven ships to bring down the shield of Assault Carrier, due to fast fire rate of Imperial ships and that the Imperial ships are focusing on one CAS ship. That mean the defending fleet is heavily outnumbered by the Imperials.

* * *

><p><strong>Imperial <strong>

**On board of **_**Preliator**_**, Admiral Dovin's Executor-class ship.**

"Sir! Another CAS ship fall!" stated by one of crewmembers, who are all busy. Admiral Dovin smirked and said, "Good, I want more troops on Heligio's surface! We need to secure several important areas! Let the other ships know that's an order. Thankfully, we have the advantage in term of numbers…"

"Yes, sir!" said all the crewmembers. Admiral Dovin sneered, but frowned when he saw few what they appeared to be planetary defense stations shooting giant plasma 'blobs', effectively taking few Venator-class ships down. Admiral Dovin was slightly impressed, but also upset by power displayed by…CAS Planetary Defense Points, or so that what the data said when Admiral Dovin checked.

"And someone take out those things! Now!" Admiral Dovin barked, giving more orders.

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**On **_**Defying Shield, **_**Shipmaster Jor Ga's Assault Carrier-class ship…**

"Shipmaster! Several Imperial ships are heading toward our Planetary Defense Points!" cried the Ungoyy crewmember. Shipmaster Jor Ga and other crewmembers growled. "They're trying to land more ground troops and vehicles!" growled the Kig-Yar crewmember. Shipmaster Jor Ga nodded, agreeing what the Kig-Yar crewmember said and barked out more orders.

"Tell the other ships to defend the Planetary Defense Points! And prepared to fire another Plasma Discharge Blast! This time, fire it at that ship!" Shipmaster Jor Ga barked, pointing at the screen, showing picture of what the Imperials called the Executor-class ship. One of crewmembers reported that it will take few minutes to prepare to fire Plasma Discharge Blast.

* * *

><p><strong>CAS<strong>

**On surface of Heligio…The defenders of Heligio were preparing and some of them were shocked at the number of Imperial ground troops.**

"Alright, soldiers of CAS! Are we ready to show our might to the cowardly Imperial scum!" the female Sangheili in silver armor with insignia that showed that she is Ultra Major. The female Sangheili was checking to see if her Plasma Repeater and Plasma Sword are in good condition, when she heard her squads' replies, which is "Yes!" in loud and firm tone. Ultra Major Selendal, the female Sangheili, grinned and grin wider when she noticed one of the Mgalekgolo pair wielding Heavy Plasma Arm Cannon, while his bond sibling wielding Fuel Rod Cannon.

"Indeed, it is time to show that even they outnumbered us, we will still take down as many as we can." Ultra Major Selendal muttered, carrying her Plasma Repeater in her hands, while her Plasma Sword attached to her wrist on right side. Like other CAS soldiers, Ultra Major Selendal has Energy Shield, used to be called Jackal Shield, attached to her right forearm. She and her squads are ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, here you go. Space battle between CAS and Imperial aka Galactic Empire. Next chapter will be about ground battle between CAS soldiers and Stormtroopers (Imperial). Yes, Ultra Major Selendal is female Sangheili and she is left-handed. For those who wondering, Ultra Major is one of new ranks created by CAS. It outranked Ultra and below. Ultra outranked Ultra Minor and below. Ultra Minor outranked Major and below.

Before the Battle of Heligio started, the Imperials have about 320 ships, consisted of 50 Executor-class, 100 Imperial-Class, and 170 Venator-class. The CAS at Heligio have about 80 ships plus 50 ships from reinforcement that will arrive Heligio in about few hours, while the ships already at Heligio have to hold off the Imperial.

If anyone of you wondering about number of Executor-class ships and goes "How it's possible? They're too expensive", well remember I said this is AU Star War vs Halo (in 125 years later)? Yeah, Darth Sideous really spend lot of money. One of reasons for must-get-more-resource spree.

Oh yeah, I also added Sniper Rilfe in USMA chapter. Forgot about sniper rifle, sorry. I also change the name Shipmaster Szar to Shipmaster Dhel in last chapter. That was my mistake. Szar is Major Commander, not Shipmaster. Dhel is the Shipmaster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 3: CAS Ships vs Imperial Ships**

**Chapter 4: Defend the City!**

**Several Phantoms were carrying Ultra Major Selendal and her several squads, which are the Black Sword Squad (led by Ultra Major Selendel), the Blue Sword Squad (led by Ultra Sig Ba, the Ungoyy), and the Red Eye Squad (led by Ultra Seethar, the skirmisher Kig-Yar). The Phantoms were heading to the city named Heliga(a capital of Heligio) that's currently being sieges by the Imperial infantries and fighters. When the Phantoms were getting close to the Heliga, few of Imperial fighters that were engaging in heavy air fight against the CAS Banshees and Vampires notice and head toward the Phantoms…**

"We can't take you and your squads to your designation! The Imperial fighters will rip us apart, Ultra Major!" cried the Phantom pilot. Ultra Major Selendel swore as she watched the Imperial fighters fired laser after laser, hitting the Phantoms. The Phantoms, off course, fired back, however the Imperial fighters have proven to be very maneuverable and fast for even the gunners on side of Phantoms. The Phantoms' main turrets have proven to be useless, since they can't point up, plus the Phantoms aren't very fast or maneuverable. Then on communication line, Ultra Major Selendel heard one of Phantom pilots cried in panic.

"Ahh! We're hit! We're hit! I repeat! We're hit! One of those scums took out oour thruster! We're going out of control! Blue Fire Squad, you all going have to jump off now! We're goin-" the pilot never has chance to finish as more Imperial fighters appeared, unleashing their missiles at the damaged Phantom that exploded in brilliant bluish explosion. The squads on remaining Phantoms swore and made promise that they will make the Imperial pay. They later cheered, when they saw couple Banshees and few Vampires arrived and immediately engaged the Imperial fighters, while protecting the two Phantoms. The Imperial pilots were stunned by ferocity of air fight as Banshees and Vampires firing Plasma bursts at extremely fast rate that even they have hard time to maneuver. They also have hard time to bring the energy shield of CAS fighters down, causing them to changed their strategy and began to focus on one at a time, which is hard since Banshees are fast and maneuverable, while Vampires have stronger energy shields and can fired in any direction, due to their design.

The Phantoms have finally reached over the outskirt of the city that's now ruined by several lasers fired by recently arrived Veneator-class ship that's currently hovering above the city.

"Black Sword and Red Eye! The air has gotten too furious! We going have to drop you all off here!" said one of the pilots. Indeed, more Imperial fighters have appeared, flying out of the Venator-class ship's hangar and slowly began to overwhelm the CAS fighters with numbers. One by one, the CAS fighter fall.

"Alright, Black Swords! Hop off the Phantom! Move it!" Ultra Major Selendel barked, causing her squad to hopped off in military manners, all with weapons readied to be fired. Few seconds later, both Phantoms took off and before they have chance to go anyway, one of the Phantoms got hit by several missiles, causing the Phantom to collide against other Phantom.

"Ambush!" cried the Ungoyy, who's part of the Red Eye squad, pulling her Needlie Ripper and began to pull the trigger.

"We're being engaged, Ultra Major!" cried one of the Sangheili, who returned fired as both Black Sword and Red Eyes began to take covers as soon as they spotted dozen all white armor enemies running toward their position, firing like there's no tomorrow.

"By the lords! Look at them shooting laser at us!" said Major Ramadaree, the Sangheili, who took cover behind the rubbles, shooting his Carbine Rifle over his cover. Two white-clad soldiers went down. "_Lucky shots…" _Ultra Major Selendel thought as she fired her Plasma Repeater, only managed to kill four Stormtroopers as they called themselves.

"Ultra Major! Ultra! What's your order! They're flanking us and pretty soon, we'll be overwhelm!" cried Major Heiss, a Kig-Yar, who's occasionally fire her Needle Ripper, whose projectiles managed to pierce through one of Stormtroopers' head and exploded.

"Ultra Major! We should take that route and use enclosed space to limit their movement! Should be no problem, since we have smaller number!" said Major Seethar, who then tossed Plasma Grenade and it got stick on one of Stormtroopers' leg. Ultra Major Selendel could hear several frantic cries of Stormtroopers and then, Plasma Grenade exploded in brilliant blue explosion, killing four or five Stormtroopers. The route, Major Seethar was pointing, is about few meters away from Black Sword and Red Eye squads' position. "_Perfect. Let see if these bastards can handle a little tight space…" _With that, Ultra Major Selendel made her decision.

Few seconds later, Ultra Major Selendel ordered both Black Sword and Red Eye squads to slowly move, while shooting at couple Stormtroopers. When they're finally made to alley of several buildings that are close to each other, both squads began to separate with Black Sword squads taking cover, preparing to ambush the Stormtroopers, who are being slowed because of their great number. While Red Eye squad gone inside one of the buildings and preparing to snipe some Stormtroopers. Later, about thirty Stormtroopers appeared and on signal, both Black Sword and Red Eye fired their weapons as well as throwing Plasma Grenades at the Stormtroopers.

Couple seconds later, Ultra Major Selendel and others received call from one of CAS strongholds, requesting fire support. Second later, they receive another call from another CAS stronghold requesting medical attention as there are some wounded CAS soldiers. The call ended with sound of laser and several angry defying screams of CAS soldiers, fighting in different area of Heliga. Making decision, Ultra Major Selendel decided to send the Red-Eye squad to CAS stronghold who need fire support, while taking her Black Sword squad to where the other CAS stronghold who need medical attention, since her squad has medic, who is an Ungoyy. Black Sword and Red Eye squad went their way, after telling each other, "good luck" as human would say.

**Meanwhile…Space battle above Heligio…**

**CAS**

**On Defying Shield, Shipmaster Jor Ga's Assault Carrier-class ship…**

The battle was in the Imperial's favor two hours ago, until the CAS reinforcement has finally arrived with the **Wrath of Thorn, **Fleetmaster Toradae's (Sangheili) Assault Carrier-class leading the reinforcement. Now, both the CAS and Imperial ships are even as they both firing their respective weapons and sending fighters at each other as well as attempting to board on their enemy ships. Which is exactly what is happening to **Defying Shield, **when one of Imperial troopships managed to breach the Defying Shield's hangar and drop several Stormtroopers, who immediately fired their weapons as soon as they came out of their troopship. Cussing and sworing, Shipmaster Jor Ga has just dispatched few security forces to deal with the Imperial boarders and return to his tactic table, looking a way to cripple the Imperial ships. He swore as currently, only few Planetary Defense Points are still online, punishing any Imperial ship who dare to get closer to Heligio with several CAS ships protecting the Planetary Defense Points.

"Shipmaster! We got another kill!" said one of Kig-Yar crewmembers, who seem to smile. Shipmaster Jor Ga grinned, showing his rather rugged teeth. "Good…Now, I want-" Shipmaster Jor Ga got interrupted by another crewmember.

"Shipmaster! We're receiving the call from Fleetmaster!"

"What? Well, what are you doing? Let us hear it!" growled Shipmaster Jorga. A crewmember obliged and the screen display face of Fleetmaster Toradae, who's either frowning or smiling, Shipmaster Jor Ga wasn't sure nor he care to, when Fleetmaster Toradae began to open his mouth. "Shipmaster Jor Ga, nice to see you again…" Fleetmaster Toradae began, "I have good news and unfortunately, bad news. Which one do you want to listen first?"

Shipmaster Jor Ga wore puzzled expression, but answered, "With the battle going hell for us, I think I want to take good news first…Lord know that we need good news beside you and the reinforcement being here."

Fleetmaster Toradae sighed and goes, "Well, the good news is that we have more reinforcements coming and with them, we should be able to destroy most of the Imperial forces, both space and on planet surface."

Almost everybody on the bridge cheered, until Shipmaster Jor Ga told them to be quiet and asked the Fleetmaster about the bad news. On the screen, Shipmaster Jor Ga could easily see that Fleetmaster Toradae look uneasy. "_But for what reason?" _Shipmaster Jor Ga thought. Fleetmaster began, "Shipmaster Jor Ga…I must ask you to be prepared and think about the Condeferation's well-being and future…"

Shipmaster Jor Ga and the crews were quiet and thinking the similar thought, "_What's going on?_" Seconds later, Shipmaster Jor Ga spoke, "With due respect, Fleetmaster…What's the bad news? More Imperial ships coming? They attacked Gyru Haaru as well?"

"No…the humans are coming to help us deal with the Imperials." With that, the crews have gone silent. Most of them look uneasy or disgust with idea of being help by the humans, whom their ancestors have waged against. Shipmaster Jor Ga was being silent and stood still as he is the statue, but the crews can see that in eyes, only anger and hatred. Shipmaster Jor Ga may like the way humans insult, but he is still one of those who hold hatred and distrust for humans. Only few, including Fleetmaster Toradae, knew the real reason why Shipmaster Jor Ga react to the news.

**Imperial**

**Back on the **_**Preliator**_,** Admiral Dovin's Executor ship…**

Even during the battle, Admiral Dovin hold extreme confidence in that his fleet will able to took over the planet without any problem from the Confederation, whom he believed to be inferior and uncivilized, due to several footage of some species of the Confederate literally fighting like beasts that have been back to the corner. Now, after the Confederation has gotten reinforcement, the battle will last longer than Admiral Dovin has previously thought. Due to the element of surprise, the Imperial has lost few Executor-class, couple Imperial-class, and couple Venator-class ships. Even the crews can see that Admiral Dovin is shaking with fury, with his fists have gone whiter and his face getting redder.

Nevertheless, Admiral Dovin made the announcement to his fleet to continue the invasion of Heligio, believing that he will not need to call for reinforcement, despite what his advisors said. If he has to waste million Stormtroopers' lives, he will waste million Stormtroopers' lives as long as he succeed the mission given by the Emperor.

**CAS**

**Somewhere in Heliga, the capital of Heligio...**

Ultra Major Selendel and her Black Sword squad have finally arrived at one of CAS strongholds and help fellow CAS to repel the Stormtroopers and their vehicles. The stronghold, under Ultra Major Serdae's command, is actually a tower, where several prominent politicians lived. Now with the Imperial invading, the CAS has placed several AA turrets as well as making the said tower as one of their military strongholds. While the medic of Black Sword has attend to need of wounded CAS warriors, Ultra Major Selendel told rest of the Black squad to be on guard, while approaching to Ultra Major Serdae. She can see that Ultra Major Serdae is tired and has killed a lot of Stormtroopers, if his nearly burn-out Plasma Repeater and his suit covered by dirt, ash, and blood were any indication.

Ultra Major Serdae notice Selendel and managed to appeared to be smiling, despite his tiredness. Both Ultra Majors shook hand, in Sangheili-style with Serdae exclaimed, "Ah, Selendel! I must thank you and your squad for braving through seemly countless damn clones to help my men and women! Good thing that it's you and your squad, now I can get thing going."

Selendel look puzzled and asked, "Good thing that it's my squad and I? What do you mean?"

At her question, Serdae grinned and point out the window, which the Imperial ship can be seen floating above the city. Serdae goes, "See that? **WE** are going to take that ship out. Less problem for us."

**Author: **What do you think? Sorry about waiting, I was on vacation and have been watching couple video about urban fight as well as playing Halo: Reach, so I can make ground battles more entertaining.


	9. Chapter 9

**To those who read this story,**

**I'm sorry to said this, but I'm not going to continue to do _Back to the_** _**War **_**story as this story is pretty much **

**heading ****in similar direction as some of other Halo-Star War story with Republic/Imperial going against different **

**branch of ****humankind and the Covenants, shooting some stuffs at each other, calling other "the bad guys". I'm not **

**saying that typing this ****story is ****boring, but...just losing motivation and facing writer's block as now. As now, this **

**story will not be ****continue and will later be deleted in week or so. Unless someone want to adopt this.**

**Once again, sorry.**

**Skull on Cap**


End file.
